


A New Year

by micehellwd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehellwd/pseuds/micehellwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was alone at Christmas Eve again. He did something unforgettable that evening and decides to sulk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Josephine Stone for her lovely beta! The story is pretty random, but hopefully the story covered up the art together~ :) Happy New Year again and have a wonderful year ahead! :)

Flashes of colourful lights and booming sounds of the fireworks filled the quiet living room of number12 Grimmauld Place. 

It’s only 11.30 at night on the 31st of December, and the Muggles have already began to release their noisy little buggers. 

A soft sigh could be heard from the nearby fireplace. The colourful lights reflected from the fireworks were beginning to blind as they were released nonstop for the pass few hours. 

Harry got annoyed and cast a wandless spell towards the curtains to shut them. He grumbled and sank back further into his warm couch. He sighed again.

“Waiting for a New Year alone again … bollocks, such a miserable life I have …” Harry told himself, staring at his green mug that he got as a Christmas present from … Draco Malfoy. Yeah, they’d been friends for a few years by then and that’s all to it. 

“Well, at least today wasn’t that bad, the Burrow was fun, I was supposed to stay back with them for the count down but … your dashing owner showed up and stuff happened….” Harry winced.

Something awful happened when Harry was at the Burrow that afternoon. For some reason, Harry accidentally tripped over Draco, knocked him over and all. It was a nightmare, he had to apologise many times as it happened that day, until it got out of hand; he accidentally lit Draco on fire. 

Yes, he lit Draco on fire. It happened at noon. Harry and Draco’s conversation became way too awkward; Draco asked why Harry had become so distant and Harry said that he did not want to interrupt Draco’s relationship with his new girlfriend. Draco laughed at him and said that she wasn’t his girlfriend and that he wasn’t straight. Draco leaned in close to Harry and asked if he was jealous. That caught Harry off guard, causing him to spill his wine onto Draco.

Harry apologised and ran to get a clean rag, but he toppled over Draco and knocked him to the ground. Even worse, Harry’s hand grabbed for the table only to pull down the tablecloth with him. A candle, which was placed near the table’s edge, became unbalanced and dropped onto Draco. 

There, Draco Malfoy was on fire. Everyone started panicking and worst of all, the ladies wouldn’t stop screaming. Finally, someone cast a water spell towards Draco and the fire was finally put out. Harry thought that he had almost killed Draco with his clumsiness. Thank Merlin he was okay.

Harry expected Draco to throw a Hex at him or bash him with everything he had, since he deserved it. No, that didn’t happen. Draco got a hold of him and asked him if _he_ was all right. Harry was shocked that Draco was being so… so gentle with him. Until he noticed that his own face was soaked with tears. Harry quickly Disapparated away from the Burrow without any warning. It was humiliating. 

Harry shook his head and joked, “Dear me, I lit Draco Malfoy on fire during New Year’s Eve … such an accomplishment.” 

When you think about it, it was hilarious, in a way. But Harry hadn’t stopped crying for the pass hour. He got himself a hot cocoa and sat on his couch, until he finally calmed down. He even wrote to Hermione to let them know that he will be fine and that he wanted to be left alone for tonight. That’s when the fireworks were beginning to be released.

He contemplated getting the night over with and just going to sleep when a knocking noise could be heard from his door. Harry groaned. Which part of leave me alone does one not understand? He got up, walked to the door and opened it.


End file.
